


The Other Side Of The Wall

by selkieskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, Liam-centric, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Torture, Pillow Talk, Power Imbalance, Self Confidence Issues, Talking, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Liam, lilo, non-au, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/pseuds/selkieskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been using Liam as his plaything, slapping him, giving him cheeky love bites and generally being a nuisance, not realising that Liam's been wanting him more and more. Liam dreams about Louis, but when he wakes up it's Zayn in his bed, ready to listen and comfort him.</p><p>Reasonably canon-compliant from when Liam had the hair and Louis was all over everyone all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful masterpost: http://needsmoresarcasm.tumblr.com/post/29791808042/its-a-god-damn-lilo-primer

_Louis was over him, dominating him the way he always did, reaching down to tweak his nipples, and god, that hurt but it went right through him, and he gasped as Louis fastened his mouth to Liam's neck, sucking and Liam could grip onto him, hold him close like he always wanted to, digging his fingers into Louis' firm back._

_Louis pulled away and admired his handiwork with a pleased grin, running his fingers over it. Liam thrust upwards, harder than he'd ever been. Louis made a high tenor sound in his throat, gasping like a girl. He suddenly jerked Liam's head back by his hair, exposing his neck to Louis again, and Louis' mouth trailed down, teeth dragging until he finally fastened onto Liam's hypersensitised nipples and sucked, and oh, Liam bucked up again and Louis moved up so he couldn't reach, he couldn't even look down at what was happening because Louis' grip stayed firmly in his hair, hurting, holding his head back at a slightly uncomfortable angle. Liam had no idea what he was going to do next, and that was how Louis was all over._

_Louis tortured him for a few minutes, then finally, at long last, let Liam move his head. Liam tried to fasten their lips together, but Louis kept his lips just an inch out of reach, drawing Liam up after him, face splitting into an amused smile as he said “ah-ah-ah,” teasing, enjoying Liam's desperation. He suddenly pushed Liam back down on the bed, hard, and ground them together, moaning right in Liam's ear, breath tickling._

_He did this for a little longer, cocks hard against each other, lips right by his neck, when he moved off him and left him partway to completion. Liam's whimper caught in his throat as Louis held himself away above Liam, watching Liam exposed and vulnerable below him, skinny arms either side of Liam's head, fixing him with a gaze that told him not to dare move._

_Those eyes roved up and down like he owned him, ignoring Liam's silent pleas of_ touch me, please touch me. _Then he nodded, as if satisfied with what he saw. He grinned, and Liam found himself before he knew it being held down and engulfed by Louis, who was making intensely erotic sounds as he started to move against him. Louis looked magnificent as he rode Liam in the moonlight, sweat dripping off him and rolling onto Liam's chest. The drag and pull of Louis tight around him nearly drove him mad. One of Louis' hands came down to grip onto Liam's nipple, too hard really, but pain and pleasure were mixing and Liam was beyond caring, all he could see was Louis riding him, knowing the exact right angle to use Liam's body for his own pleasure, crying out with it. Louis got louder, and louder..._

Until Liam jolted awake, and was confused by the dark for a second. He was achingly close, and turned to search for Louis again, still able to hear him all around him. He was met with huge, dark eyes instead of harsh blue ones and then remembered that the sound was Louis through the wall doing something with Harry, and he was the other side of it sharing a hotel bed with Zayn.

“He actually woke you up now?” Zayn said to him. “He's fucking loud.”

Liam couldn't trust his voice to respond, he wasn't thinking clearly (the sounds Louis was making were so like what he'd just been experiencing in his dream, it was so hot, it was making his state worse), so he just bit his lip and said a quiet “Mm.” He held his breath, not wanting to let on.

“What the hell is Harry even doing to him anyway?” Zayn continued, oblivious, and oh, Liam did not want that mental image. He could picture Louis' face to go along with the noises, could hear the slapping of skin against skin, could see Louis still riding on top of him, and he wasn't quite able to concentrate on what Zayn was babbling about to cover the noise.

“Hey, are you alright Liam?” Zayn asked, concerned, reaching his hand up to touch him to get his attention, and he accidentally brushed Liam's quite swollen and tender nipple through his t-shirt. It was too much stimulation for Liam, who gasped and bucked and the friction of just himself against his pyjamas and the sheets meant that he was reaching out and grabbing Zayn to brace himself as he came in thick bursts, hot and ashamed into his pants.

Zayn just froze, stunned, having not expected that at all. It took him a second to work out what was going on with Liam, and once he did (that he'd interrupted a wet dream and accidentally set him off), he didn't know how to react, so he let Liam bury his face into his chest and hold on to him as he rode out his climax.

They were silent together for a few seconds, sounds through the wall only making this situation more awkward.

“Oh, my god, I am so sorry,” Liam burst out, face hot with humiliation and tears stinging in his eyes. “I didn't mean to do that, I just had this weird dream, and then I could still hear him, and I just... oh my god, Zayn, I am so sorry.”

And Zayn took in Liam's state fully since they'd woken up – nipples puffy from being pinched showing through his shirt, side of the face slightly red where Louis had slapped it, a love bite sucked into his neck by Louis, and he'd even seen just before bed Louis slapping him in the cock and trailing his hand up slowly, enjoying Liam's uncomfortable reaction with his sadistic grin, and he saw Liam's face now, distraught and crying from humiliation even now in bed, and his anger just bubbled over. His grip tightened on Liam.

“Fuck him, man. Why the fuck do you let him do this to you? This is sexual harrassment, Liam.”

Liam's expression was shocked, but unsure. “He's just messing around though, it's my fault that I'm-”

“But nothing. Mate, there's messing around, and then there's fucking abuse. And he can't respect when we need to do something else, and you never even ask him to stop. Why, Liam? You just let him get away with... fucking _bullying_ you.”

That shocked Liam into silence. Bullying? Louis? _Was that what it was? Was it happening again?_ His emotions must have been written all over his face because Zayn pulled him close, paying no mind to the damp spot in his pants and then, Zayn stroked his back over his t-shirt, so gently. Liam didn't dare to move. Liam barely dared to breathe.

“It's all right, babe,” he was saying. Liam could feel his breath in his hair. “It's OK. Louis is a knob to you but we just need to talk to him, alright? We'll talk to him, yeah? It's OK.”

Liam quaked under the gentle touch, not used to it at all. Nobody had ever held him like this except his mum, and he hadn't seen her properly in a long time. Meeting up for a coffee didn't count, somehow. He couldn't let himself cry in public, and so she couldn't comfort him, and he had to pretend to be smiling and happy so he didn't worry her. It wasn't real.

They heard Louis finish with a scream, and the night went quiet. Liam held himself still, wanting to bury into Zayn's chest but not trusting himself to.

“Louis is my friend,” Liam said, half-afraid to say it in case Zayn stopped the gentle drag of fingers across his back. “He doesn't mean it.”

“He's not nice to you, Liam,” Zayn replied, a little bit of the anger coming through. “What he's doing to you isn't right. You don't like it, right?”

“No,” Liam relied automatically, before panicking at the lie, however not-normal it was. He shrank away a little. “...Maybe? I-I... I don't want him to stop.”

Zayn's hand stilled for a second while he tried to process that. Liam's blood ran cold, terrified that he'd said the wrong thing. It was wrong to admit that sort of thing, wasn't it? He was about to retract it when Zayn started stroking him again.

“He's not gonna stop talking to you, man,” Zayn reassured, and Liam felt like an arrow had zoomed into right where that fear hurt in his chest, “we're in a band, remember?”

It took Liam a few seconds to answer. It was almost like saying it out loud might make it real. That wasn't what he had been afraid of when he'd answered, but now that Zayn had said it, it was what he was afraid of more than anything.

“He might,” he let out in a quiet voice.

“No he fucking won't,” asserted Zayn, and Liam just felt like Zayn wasn't getting it. He wasn't getting it at all. Tears welled up in his eyes again, making his vision blurry.

“Yes he will,” he said.

“No, he won't – Liam! Liam, mate, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why would he stop talking to you? Look at me!”

Zayn's hand caught him by the face and Zayn took in the red, bitten lip, the blotchy red cheeks and the dark eyes filled with tears. He felt like he was seeing something he shouldn't have. His heart ached for the other boy, and he pulled him back into his arms, shushing him until he'd calmed down a little bit, stroking his floppy hair as Liam clung onto him and sobbed.

“Talk to me, mate. Why do you think he'd stop talking to you? Shh, come on babe, talk to me.”

Liam choked out his words through sobs.

“I tried so hard to make him like me. I'm not, I'm not funny, I'm not cool, I can't mess around like you guys can, I don't get it, and Louis... the only thing I did that worked was to go along with whatever he wanted to do. Without that, I've got nothing.”

“Liam, listen to me.” 

“I-it's true though, isn't it? He'd never speak to me in a million years i-in the outside world. I like him. I want him to like me.”

“Liam, listen.” Liam opened his mouth to continue, but Zayn wiped his eyes with his thumb, shushing him. “Hey, you listen to me, yeah? You've got nothing to worry about. You're so cool, Liam, you're so funny. You've got to look after us all because you're a thousand times better than any of us are at this. You went and entered X Factor when you were _14_ for fuck's sake, I barely made it even at 16 and that's because my mum dragged me, I was terrified, but you're so brave. Your singing is flawless, you're the best on stage, and even your looks alone would get you a solo career right now if you wanted it. The rest of us? None of us could go solo... well, maybe Niall. Harry's too nervous, Louis' singing is a bit off, and I'm crap at interviews...”

“You're not-”

“I am. I can't keep up the performing for long, I get embarrassed, I don't know what to say that's not gonna be the wrong thing, you know? But this isn't about me. Liam, we all think you're great. We look up to you. Even Louis.” Liam blinked, listening intently. “And that doesn't mean you need to let him do stuff to you that makes you sad like this, or that hurts you. He'd like you without it. Promise you.”

Liam half-laughed through his snotty nose.

“You can't be crap at knowing what to say, Zayn, because that was really nice.”

Zayn smiled genuinely then, glad that Liam seemed to be coming round a bit. He nudged him playfully.

“Besides, without you, who would I talk to about what's happening in the Iron Man comics, man? Like, I know Louis' opinion matters more to you, but that's worth something, right?”

Liam frowned, and wiped his nose on the pillow.

“Your opinion matters to me,” he said automatically.

“Yeah, but,” Zayn teased, wrinkling his nose at him. “You've sort of only got eyes for Louis a bit at the moment, hey?”

Liam's face shuttered down and looked away. Zayn had crossed a line totally by accident and he knew it, so he tried to backpedal, not wanting Liam upset again.

“Sorry, I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, like I didn't mean anything by it, we can keep talking about other stuff if you want, but just... do you not want to talk about it?”

Liam let out a breath.

“No, no, it's... it's fine, I just haven't thought about it that much myself to be honest. You're not freaked out by it?”

Zayn shrugged. “I'm in no position to judge you for it mate.” Zayn scanned Liam's face for something, but Liam wasn't sure what, so Zayn continued. “Besides, living with Louis is, like, a crash-course in this stuff – if you can put up with him sitting all over you, giving you surprise love-bites and sometimes hitting your junk and running away laughing without killing him, you're pretty much not homophobic.”

“That can't be a gay thing, that might just be a Louis thing.”

“True,” Zayn acknowledged. “So,” he said, lowering his tone. “Are you? Gay?”

Liam winced, thinking it over.

“Well... no? I still like girls and all.”

“Bi, then.”

“Erm...” Liam frowned and shifted in the bed, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the label. “I would say yeah, but I don't know if it's just Louis.”

“He's a guy though, even though he's a really gay one,” Zayn reasoned, tone getting sleepy. “Still makes you bi.”

“No, it's not that, it's...” He sighed. “I can't explain it. If I explain it, I'm just gonna sound really pathetic.”

“Liam, I'm not gonna judge you,” Zayn reiterated. “If you want to say it, say it.”

“I just think that maybe...” Liam breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. “Maybe it's just that I'm a virgin, and just, no-one's... touched me before?” He was bright red. “Like, he touches me, and obviously my body responds, and so I just sort of associate it with him because he's the one that does that. Is that a thing?”

Zayn was quite pink as well.

“What, like, Stockholm Syndrome?” He frowned. “Oh. Do you actually like the, the,” he gestured towards Liam's chest, “the nipple thing, then?”

“At first I didn't like it,” Liam confided. “But after a while it started to have a different effect, and I don't know, it's maybe, like... a thing for me now?”

Zayn was unmoving and quiet in the darkness. Liam looked down, afraid he'd really said too much this time and scared him off.

“Well, that's that. My confession. Sorry, I know I've made things awkward. You know me, I'm just weird.”

“No, Liam,” Zayn moved his slender hands to push some of the hair out of Liam's eyes and get Liam to look at him. “It's a thing for a lot of people, that. Getting off on pain, all that stuff. It's not so weird. Just maybe... find someone to do it with that cares about you and doesn't have a boyfriend already, mate? It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Harry. And Louis should fucking know that.”

That Liam couldn't argue with. He nodded miserably.

“Right.” Zayn yawned, eyes only half-open. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“No, I think I'm done.” Liam smiled up at Zayn. “How about you?”

“Well, I think you need to blow your nose and get a change of pyjamas, mate. I think I've made you cry enough for one night. And I need to get the fuck to sleep now or I'm going to murder someone in the morning, probably you.”

“Yes, Mummy,” Liam teased and Zayn smiled, kicking half-heartedly at him as he got off the bed and went to take care of himself.

By the time he got back, Zayn seemed to be fast asleep, dark hair fanning across the pillow. Liam got into the bed carefully, trying not to disturb him but he cracked his brown eyes open anyway.

“You alright though, mate?” his tone was soft, and Liam couldn't help but feel touched that Zayn was still willing to listen, even though he knew how much he needed his sleep.

“Yeah,” he answered, and then realised he meant it. “Yeah. I am now. Thanks.”

“No problem,” muttered Zayn.

Liam turned over and pulled the blanket over him and tried to get comfortable, but there was something missing. He looked over his shoulder at Zayn's sleeping form.

“Zayn?” he asked, before he could talk himself out of it. “Can you, erm, can you hold me again?”

“Hmm?” Zayn cracked open an eye, and it took him a few moments to process the words before he shifted, opening his arms. “Mmm. Sure.”

Liam crawled inside Zayn's arms, and they both sighed as they fitted together, feeling something loosen and calm within themselves as they just fit. Liam folded himself into Zayn's chest, and Zayn's arm came over Liam's waist as he bent himself around him, intertwining their legs. Liam felt Zayn press his nose into his hair and he was squeezed a little tighter, but still gently, with Zayn it was always gently, like he was something that needed to be taken care of. Liam felt a swelling in his chest, and if he had to name the feeling he would say he felt protected and, dare he think it, loved, sheltered in this boy's arms.

And if Liam felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't honestly say it felt out-of-place or anything.


End file.
